<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restoration by Cereal_Sandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066436">Restoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Sandwich/pseuds/Cereal_Sandwich'>Cereal_Sandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Have some interaction, I decided i should try it, I rarely see fics about these two talking, Other, also Eve might be a bit OOC, also this might have a pt.2 but it isnt going to be a BIG story like my other one, also war is mentioned here, but I havent figured out how to write them yet completely, im trying ok-, same with Neon J, so instead of wishing and hoping for it, this is mostly just a oneshot to try to practice writing 2 characters, yea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Sandwich/pseuds/Cereal_Sandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That seemed to catch her attention. Eve’s eyes narrowed a bit at him like she was trying to find any hint of a lie.</p>
<p>‘’Why do you need crafting supplies?’’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neon J. &amp; Eve (No Straight Roads)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neon J. didn’t know what he was doing if he was being honest. </p>
<p>In his hands lay an old doll. One he remembered he found years ago, left to rot by a child in fear of the war, under all the rubble. He had taken it home and kept it ever since, without a real reason.</p>
<p>He remembered that he used to think that if he had time, he would fix it. B</p>
<p>But that was years ago. He hadn’t fixed or made a doll ever since he joined that damn war. That war that took everything from him.</p>
<p>Sometimes he’d think about that time. About the people he lost, and the people he met. About the lives he saved, and the ones he had taken. </p>
<p>The doll was somewhat of a memorial. It showed exactly what it was like back in the day. Dress torn, blank stare, unkept hair, one of its shoes missing, and a happy yet sad smile on its face. A smile that tried to hide the pain but also a smile that told stories. </p>
<p>If it was possible, he’d like to find and return the precious doll to the girl who once dropped it all those years ago, but a part of him said it was too late. That scared girl was either already dead for years, or had died not too long ago. </p>
<p>The war was a while ago anyway, so it didn’t surprise him too much.</p>
<p>Neon let out a sigh. Another soul to add to the memorial doll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...He could try to remake it. Give it an update.</p>
<p>No. That’d be disrespectful. </p>
<p>He could try to restore it.</p>
<p>The more the thought lingered in his mind, the more he started to enjoy the idea. What if he tried going back into doll making again to see if he still had the spark, and to restore the beauty the doll in his hands used to have to that little girl?</p>
<p>J. nodded to himself, placing the doll carefully on his workbench and turning to leave the room. It was going to be a wild ride, but he knew it was going to be worth it.</p>
<p>And he knew exactly who might be a perfect help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neon J. cleared his throat, inhaling a deep puff of air before he knocked on the large, triangle door that was used as the entrance to Dream Fever’s main building.</p>
<p>The knock was loud, due to the lack of noise surrounding him and the rest of the district. He didn’t know why it was so quiet. Back in Metro Division, it was always loud and people were roaming the streets, not...This.</p>
<p>Neon J. rocked on his metal feet, his arms placed formally behind his back. His radar bleeped 2 pings when he heard a voice boom over the entrance speaker.</p>
<p>‘’Hello. My name is E.V.E, Eve’s security android. May I be of your service?’’<br/>The voice was loud but formal. the cyborg didn’t know why but he wasn’t expecting it.</p>
<p>‘’Good evening, E.V.E. My name is Neon J. founder, owner, and creator of Metro Division and 1010.’’ His voice was loud, yet quiet compared to the security androids.</p>
<p>‘’Ah, good evening to you as well. Is there any reason for you to be here at this time?’’<br/>E.V.E asked. It was strange to hear a voice and a hint of emotion but not being able to see it’s face</p>
<p>‘’I require Eve’s assistance. If she is free of course.’’ He quickly added the last part. Hopefully, she wasn’t busy.</p>
<p>E.V.E made an approval sound. ‘’Eve shall be at the door in 3…’’</p>
<p>Oh dear lord, it was counting. If Neon J. hated something more than loud, hyperactive yells, it was slow counting.<br/>‘’...2….’’</p>
<p>Neon J. huffed, glancing down at the floor underneath him. It was perfectly white, no dust speckle or sign of trash anywhere. It was clean. <br/>He was a clean freak, but this was going too far, even for him.</p>
<p>‘’....1…..’’</p>
<p>The doors opened loudly and as expected, Eve was standing there, almost at eye level with Neon but not quite. She had a bored expression on her face. </p>
<p>It was silence for a couple of heartbeats, but Neon J. quickly broke it.<br/>‘’I know it may seem like a surprise to see me here, especially at a time like this, but I need your assistance.’’</p>
<p>Eve raised an eyebrow, arms crossing over each other and resting on her chest. <br/>‘’What do you want? I have more important things to go back to.’’</p>
<p>Neon J. felt a shiver going down his spine. He knew his coworkers didn’t express much emotion, but hearing the cold, icy sting in her voice made him feel a bit uneasy in his robotic body.</p>
<p>‘’Do you have any crafting supplies I can borrow?’’</p>
<p>That seemed to catch her attention. Eve’s eyes narrowed a bit at him like she was trying to find any hint of a lie.<br/>‘’Why do you need crafting supplies?’’</p>
<p>Neon J. clamped his hands in a ball. <br/>‘’I have an art project I’ve been putting off. I need some supplies to get started on it.’’</p>
<p>Eve sighed, glancing back at some security robots that were standing behind her, not too far away.<br/>‘’What kind of art project? I never have seen you as the type to be arty. Besides from those… Androids you made.’’ </p>
<p>Neon J. lifted his shoulders slightly, and let them fall as quickly as he put them up. His screen turned to look around him as he revealed his hands and crossed his arms across his chest. <br/>‘’It is rather embarrassing, but I used to make dolls before I joined the navy. I’ve been meaning to pick it up again, but I have not had the time.’’</p>
<p>This had to be the first time Neon J. had seen Eve actually in a slight shade of shock. Her eyes weren't round and open and her mouth wasn't hanging, but she didn't say anything for a quick minute. </p>
<p>''...Alright, what do you need?''</p>
<p>And so, as Neon listed off the things he would need for the project, the two distant coworkers grew a rice bit closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was mostly just me trying to understand how to write them more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We really need more interaction between these two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>